t_r_o_t_cfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:SolarClan
Solarstar sighs, trotting out from her rock. She leaps ontop of it instead, yowling for a clan meeting. "May all cats old enough to leap over the highest rock gather beneath the SunRock for a clan meeting." She glances around as the cats all assemble beneath her. She waits awhile longer, then continues, "Gingerk''it', '''you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Gingerpaw. Your mentor will be Sandflower. I hope Sandflower will pass down all she knows on to you." ''She nods to Gingerpaw. "''Sandflower, ''you are ready to take on an apprentice.and you have shown yourself to be smart and strong. You will be the mentor of Gingerpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her." She nods to Sandflower. "Dismissed."'' "Wha-? Oh." She was so surprised that she was getting an apprentice, she forgot about everything exept for Gingerpaw. She purrs and holds her head high as she walks to Gingerpaw, Lowering again so she can touch noses with her new apprentice. Gingerpaw's eyes glimmered with pride and excitement. I'm an apprentice!! She swished her tail happily and padded towards Sandflower dipping her head. "When do we start training?" The young apprentice asked, nealing her ears backward. ~Gingerpaw ((May I join solarclan as silverpaw? A beautiful silver marbled she-cat with black wavy lines covering her back and around her face coming to the nose and forhead. She has deep dark amber eyes and soft fluffy fur.)) ((May I also join? this is my Solarclan cat desc; Wolfpaw is a light grey, a big, muscular tom, with gleaming yellow eyes, a fluffy tail, big ears like a wolves, flat fur apart from tail, wolf like claws (Length), and wolflike fangs)) Silverpaw, you may. Wolfpaw, May I change the desc up a bit? Instead of having alot of wolfish features you should have it a bit more, cat like. 'Wolfpaw - A light grey, large, muscular tom, gleaming golden-yellow eyes, a long furred, fluffy tail, and ears a bit bigger than most. his sleek fur is flat, and his claws are like that of a wolf. His fangs are (If you like,) reinforced with wolf teeth. ' I'll add you Silverpaw, I'll wait for your okay, Wolfpaw. ~ εїз§ОĿ Д R§TДR/ Solarstar (Might as well roleplay.) Solarstar looks at Silverpaw and wolfpaw. "I belive you are ready for training. I'll hold a ceremony." she sighs once more, climbing onto the Sunrock, with a slight limp from the monster that had taken her first life. Eight more lives. "May all cats old enough the leap over the highest rock gather here beneath the SunRock for a clan meeting." She waits, cats streaming from their dens to the clearing. "Silverpaw, Wolfpaw, you have both reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. Silverpaw, and Wolfpaw, you have both joined from rogue lives. (I'm saying this because you weren't kits from the clan. o3o) You are ready to train. Wolfpaw, you will be training with me. Swiftstorm, you are ready to take on an apprentice, and you have shown yourself to be quick witted, and determined. You will be the mentor of Silverpaw, and StarClan andI expect you to pass on everything you know to Silverpaw." She pauses for a slip second, then meows, "Dismissed, hopefully last meeting for today." She hops down, nearly colasping as she lands. "Wolfpaw, I'm ready when you are." She rasps, clearing her throat. ~Solarstar Sandflower purrs at the apprentice's eagerness. "We could start right now if you want. I'm not in the mood for marking scents, I'll leave Swiftstorm and Silverpaw." (short)